Astral Conflagration
by ThunderMastery24
Summary: He would always burn as fiercely as her most brilliant shine. Compilation of stories for NaLu Week 2015.
1. Wander

**Fairy Tail**

 **NaLu Week 2015**

 **Day #1 - Wander**

 _I stumbled blindly, aimlessly, in the dark before you came and illuminated my path with the brilliance of your light._

Lucy Heartfilia checks her appearance once more in the mirror of her cozy bathroom. Satisfied that - for the moment - a hair isn't out of place, she takes a deep breath in preparation of what she plans on doing today.

 _Relax Lucy, this isn't the first time you've had to visit him._ She thinks in the back of her mind to psych herself up

 _But at the rate things are going, it won't be the last either._ A more pessimistic side of her states.

And that thought is one of the few things that break her heart.

* * *

"Right this way Miss Heartfilia." Max Alors, one of the security guards, says as he motions the young blonde down another hallway filled with people of varying stages of mental illness.

On her left, she can hear a man muttering about the apocalypse coming and how humanity is to blame as a woman on her right wails how her family and husband were murdered in front of her by a crimson demon with piercing golden eyes.

"Those poor people." Lucy murmurs as her heart goes out to them.

"Better they're in _here_ than _out there_." Max proclaims off-handedly.

While she knows the comment is callous, Lucy acknowledges the fact that it's one of the few ways they stay sane on the job. A few moments of silence later and the blonde knows that they have arrived at one of the parts of the asylum reserved for the craziest, most dangerous patients.

And one of them is none other than Natsu Dragneel, her best friend and lover.

"I'll be standing outside." Max says. "Call if you need anything."

"Thank you Max." Lucy says before the man is about to take his leave.

With that sentiment of gratitude, Max smiles slightly. "Don't mention it Lucy."

And with that, he's gone, leaving the blonde alone aside from the reinforced glass and the salmon-haired male that separates them.

Taking another deep breath, Lucy calls into the darkness. "Natsu?"

After she says that, the man soon comes into focus. And with a sickening grin upon his face as if he was plotting something nefarious. Lucy recalls when he was first locked in and how it came on the heels of their third year of dating. The doctors weren't entirely sure _what_ afflicted his mind, but knew it had something to do with something malefic.

They called it E.N.D. and said there was only _one_ way - despite or _because_ of its cliché nature - to cure him for some time. And that would be to sing to him.

"Well, well," The beast bearing Natsu's face starts and the blonde can already sense the caustic words about to spill from his mouth. "if it isn't my dear lover, Miss Lucy Heartfilia. Come to make another vain attempt to rescue the love of your life?"

"I am not _your_ lover!" Lucy spits with venom she reserves specifically for him. "And there is _nothing_ pointless about trying to save _him_."

"Is that what you say to keep yourself from crying at night?" He sneers. "If you ask me, I'd stop being so pathetic and move on with your life.

Because Lucy could formulate a response, Natsu continues. "Oh, I forget, you love him too much to let go of him." His eyes darken. "You're such a pitiful little girl."

Not allowing his words to pierce her skin, Lucy takes a deep breath as she tries to remember a time that the salmon-haired male had kissed her. It was a defense mechanism she had devised after a few too many times that his other side caused her to cry with his snide remarks. His words almost like physical blows.

She chooses a memory when he kissed her out of the blue a few summers ago.

* * *

 _What was that for?_

 _Nothing. It's just, I'm really lucky to have you._

 _Natsu…_

 _I love you._

 _I love you too._

 _You know I'll always be here for you, right?_

 _Yeah, and I'll always be here for you._

 _Thanks Luce!_

 _You're welcome, my Fiery Dragon._

 _Hey! Don't call me that!_

 _Sorry._

 _Princess of the Stars._

 _What was that? I don't want you calling me that!_

 _Sorry._

* * *

Lucy shakes her head at the recollection. They could be so ridiculous sometimes. Especially considering how it devolved into a series of ridiculous pet names.

"What are you smiling about?" Natsu asks suspiciously as he narrows his eyes.

Instead of dignifying that with a response, the blonde merely clears her throat before she begins to sing.

 _*I'm right here in a maze of utter darkness. Let's call out to each other and move to the brightness._

 _I may be on a deserted road, but I know I am never alone.*_

Even though she hasn't sang most of the song, Lucy knows it is already taking effect.

 _*Because I have gleaming friends that help to see the world with rose-colored lens._

 _We're the stars as we shine and we join and align._

 _With linked hands, we'll become a constellation and know that we can be seen from future nations.*_

When she finishes, she sees that Natsu's vicious look of contempt has changed to one of tender adoration.

"I never get tired of hearing you sing Luce." Natsu says.

"Natsu." Lucy breathes in relief.

Every time she comes to visit him, she cannot hide the trepidation that she feels with the thought that one day she'll sing and only see that and his other side will make a scatching remark about her singing. "It's good to see you."

Before she can stop herself, tears spring to her eyes.

"Don't cry Luce." Natsu says comfortingly.

"I love you." Lucy blurts. If there is one thing this experience has taught them, it would be to not mince words. It may have increased their sentimentally as well.

Natsu's charming onyx eyes crinkle at the corners with understanding and affection whilst looking in Lucy's brown ones. "I love you too Luce."

 _Luce._ She misses hearing that.

Placing her hand on the glass, she stares into his eyes as Natsu does the same.

"I wish you could touch me without this wall separating us." Lucy says, only slightly bitter.

"You and I both know that's too dangerous." Natsu says. Deciding not to dwell on negativity, his face brightens. "Why don't you tell me about how your writing is going?"

Lucy's face lightens at the mention of her favorite pursuit. "It's been good."

* * *

The two then spend the rest of the afternoon talking about the blonde's writing, their friends, and reminisce on times gone by. They are interrupted though when the security guard steps into the room.

"Time to bid your farewells Miss Heartfilia and Mister Dragneel." Max declares.

That's one of the things the blonde appreciates about him; his compassion.

"Thank you Max, could you give us a moment?" Lucy inquires.

Max levels them with his black eyes before he shrugs and scratches at his beige hair. "Sure, just make it quick."

Lucy directs him with a smile before turning to the salmon-haired male.

"I guess this is goodbye for you now." Natsu assumes.

"Yes." Lucy affirms before looking downcast. "I'm going to miss you though."

"At least I'll be in your dreams." Natsu states optimistically.

Lucy smiles faintly. "And I'll be in yours."

With one more look in each other's eyes, they bid each other goodbye before Max leads the blonde away from her friend, through the passageways, to the entrance.

"Until next time I'm assuming?" Max says. It's more of a statement than a question.

"Until next time." Lucy confirms at any rate.

"Tell Laxi I said hi for me." Max murmurs to her retreating form.

"I'll be sure to do that." Lucy says with a wave before she exits the building and feels the chill of an autumn night begin to take hold of her.

She cannot help but think of how warm she would feel if pressed flush against Natsu's body.

Shaking her head, she pushes the thought away as she looks up at the night sky. And as the multitudinous stars twinkle above her, she cannot help but feel that everything will be okay.

 _Because if there is anything in this mad world that we live in is that I can trust you to catch me when I fall._

 **Author's Notes: Happy Independence Day everyone! And sorry it took me a while to upload these chapters.**


	2. Gratitude

**Fairy Tail**

 **NaLu Week 2015**

 **Day #2 - Gratitude**

 _Let you never mistake my gratitude for anything than what it appears to be._

Are you sure about this Natsu?

Of course I'm sure.

It just seems kind of-

Trust me, Lucy will love it!

If you say so.

C'mon buddy, what could go wrong?

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia sighs as she walks along the stone barrier dividing the sidewalk from the river. Plue is following close behind as he mimics the blonde: arms outstretched with a slow gait. While walking, the Stellar Mage can just imagine the passengers of the boat she passes every single day warning her to be careful.

As she thinks about it, said vessel is in her line of sight.

"Be careful Miss Heartfilia!" One of the men call as they get within earshot of each other.

"Don't want to fall into the water!" Another adds.

"I'll try not to!" Lucy shouts back with a sad smile they don't see.

The men continue along the river as the blonde heads towards her apartment.

* * *

While standing in front of her building, she can feel the full brunt of the day's significance. It may have been a long time ago, that band of enemies vanquished, but Lucy can still remember the moment with clarity that her connection to Aquarius was severed and the emotional trauma that followed.

"Someday, we'll meet again." Lucy murmurs with vague hopefulness.

Walking up the stairs to her apartment, all she can think of is taking a nice, hot bath and maybe even write some of her novel. She isn't able to do that most of the time given how she is usually preoccupied with going on a mission with Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Carla. Or they make themselves at home in her apartment.

In fact, she had expected salmon hair and blue fur to accompany her on her way home. The blonde recalls how the two said they had something to do at home. Not wanting to press for more information, she didn't so much as blink when her boyfriend and his friend left.

Lucy sighs in relief after unlocking her door and steps into the room. Locking the door behind her, she heads to her bathroom, already feeling the soothing effect brought on by the warmness of a bath.

Turning the faucet on, she left to get a towel as she contemplates the direction her novel should go. A certain excitement bubbles underneath her skin as she thinks of how it's almost finished.

"I'll think about it later." Lucy murmurs as she submerges into the awaiting waters of her bath.

* * *

Upon getting out of her bath and after drying herself off, she becomes chilled by the faint breeze coming in from her open window.

 _Her open bedroom window?_

As best as Lucy can remember, her window was never opened that day. Assuming the worst and that someone broke into her apartment, Lucy looks around as she brings out the Gate of the Lion Key. Moving around, her apartment is silent until she reaches her kitchen where she hears faint whispers.

To aid in her investigation, she switches on her kitchen light. And sees that Natsu Dragneel and Happy are staring each other down as they are each holding a painting. Or at least they were until they saw the blonde.

"Surprise!" The two exclaim in near-unison.

"Natsu? Happy?" Lucy asks as she regards each picture. "What is this?"

Looking back and forth, she isn't sure what do think. The painting Happy was holding showed what looked to be a somewhat flirtatious Aquarius. She had one of her hands behind her head as the other hold her jug. Her left eye was closed in a wink as her lips were curved into an entrancing pout. What really made the picture was the tumultuous waves of water swirling around her.

Beautiful and deadly were the words that came to mind and they couldn't be more accurate.

The picture Natsu was holding was marginally different. It looked to the blonde like a battle was going on as Aquarius was at the center. And she was fighting back-to-back with none other than Lucy herself as she was equipped with her _fleuve d'étoiles._

And judging by what appeared to be fleeing enemies, they were people to be reckoned with.

"I know that today is the day that you had to sacrifice Aquarius to summon Mustache Man."

"And Natsu came up with the idea to put a positive memory on the date." Happy adds.

"So I asked if Reedus could paint a few pictures that would be fond reminders." Natsu continues.

"And we had a few Jewel lying around." Happy says.

"Either way, we hope you enjoy them." Natsu finishes as the two place them down on the island in her kitchen.

At the gesture, Lucy can think of only two responses: to cry and hug the other part of her heart's symphony.

"Thank you Natsu." Lucy breathes as she can feel her tears dripping onto his clothing. "I love it."

"I'm glad you like it Luce." Natsu says as he tenderly weaves a hand through her hair.

"We're glad you like it." Happy adds as he hovers nearby.

"I love you." The Celestial Spirit Mage says, directing the sentiment to both the Fire Dragon Slayer and the Exceed.

The three then join in a hug as they exist within the intimate moment.

"The question is," Lucy muses as she looks around her home. "where do I put the pictures?"

 _I could never have anything but genuine appreciation for everything you do; everything you are._

 **Author's Notes: And another prompt done! The next prompt to be seen will most likely be Need followed by Glory Days.**


	3. Need

**Fairy Tail**

 **NaLu Week 2015**

 **Day #5 - Need**

 _My heart beats for you like tumultuous waters; unrelenting as it pulls me under._

Sensual moans filled the air as they were accompanied by tender caresses and passionate kissing. It was often seen by the walls of the blonde's apartment bedroom.

Lucy Heartfilia had just finished with her boyfriend's neck when she pulled away to view him. She sighed reflectively.

"Why'd you stop Luce?" Natsu Dragneel asked, voice made husky and low due to their salacious escapades. A bead of sweat clung to his forehead.

Truthfully, the Stellar Mage wasn't entirely sure why she had stopped. Usually, the two engage in their bedroom activities until either of them (It was usually both of them) were rendered fatigued by their actions.

"Not sure." She mumbled absently before a tender smile crossed her features. Leaning down, she pressed her forehead to her lover's as she closed her eyes. "I love you."

She had said it many times before: sometimes on harrowing missions, sometimes on a lazy summer day or freezing winter night when he was there to keep her warm. Sometimes she would utter those three little words whilst in the throes of ardor or on special occasions.

Call her sappy, call her ridiculous, but truth be told, as their foreheads were pressed together, she believed she couldn't convey her affection in any better way. After all, sometimes you just need to stop and appreciate the world around you.

"I love you too." Natsu said, breaking the silence that appeared.

Lucy sighed once more before opening her eyes. Looking into the obsidian ones across from her, the verdant flecks hiding within their depths, she firmly believed she could never tire of this.

Within a moment's passing, the blonde leaned in to press her lips against those of the salmon-haired male. As always, he reacted by matching his love for hers'. It wasn't long (it never really is between the two of them) before Natsu's on top of Lucy, gazing down at her as she returns his stare.

Lucy opened her mouth to speak, but immediately closed it at the smoldering look held within her lover's eyes.

 _No words, only actions_ was the only thought running through the flaxen mage's mind.

Leaning down, Natsu pressed his lips against Lucy's. Hungrily returning the affection, the two continued to get lost in each other. Their actions managed to encapsulate how they feel where words wouldn't be able to suffice. And as they bared their heart and soul to the love of their life, the two never feel as vulnerable and invincible.

"Natsu." Lucy breathed as she held his gaze in a brief moment.

The Fire Dragon Slayer didn't reply as he knows exactly what Lucy's thinking of. When two people fall in love deeply enough, anything is possible.

 _As the light dims, I can think of nothing better than becoming lost in the sea of your heart._

 **Author's Notes: Think this is my shortest story to date. And after seven months, this sees the light of day. The next and final chapter will be soon approaching as well.**

 _ **Originally Added: January 2nd, 2016.**_


	4. Glory Days

**Fairy Tail**

 **NaLu Week 2015**

 **Day #6 - Glory Days**

 _Sometimes, the past can do nothing more than remind you of what you lost._

Lucy Heartfilia sighs reflectively as she stared out at the horizon. She watched as the sun lightened up the sky as it rose, a cup of hot chocolate in her hands.

"What a beautiful sunrise." The blonde remarked as she placed a hand on the frosted glass of her window. The sun illuminated the snow on the ground, making it seem as if it was sparkling.

With another sigh, she walked through her house. With an aimless direction, she glided through her home, almost as if she were a ghost inhabiting the very abode.

The wandering continued until she stumbled upon a photograph. Squinting, she picked it up as she smiled fondly at what surrounded the frame.

A simple frame inscribed with astrological signs, it held one of the most beautiful pictures she's ever seen. Within the frame are the pictured faces of some of her best friends on one of the happiest days of her life: their first day of senior year.

On the far right she saw the oddly named _Raijinshū_ \- Evergreen, Bickslow, and Freed Justine- as they flank their leader, Laxus Dreyar. On the far left she saw the Strauss siblings - Mirajane, Lisanna, and Elfman - as they give the camera a smile.

Next to the _Raijinshū_ are Gray Fullbuster as he has an arm around his girlfriend, Juvia Lockser. It was no secret the azure-haired girl was madly in love with the blunet from the moment she saw him. One thing eventually led to another and the two quickly became a couple.

They weren't the only couple though as Gajeel Redfox and his girlfriend Levy McGarden stood next to them as Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes stood next to the Strauss siblings. The former's natural chemistry had blossomed into a relationship as the latter was more complicated. While Erza and Jellal had never been terribly hostile towards each other, there seemed to be an underlying hatred that blinded them from how much they had in common. One thing led to another though and they became the strongest pair you could ever see; their bond unbreakable.

But what really captivated Lucy's attention every time she saw the picture was how she had a muscled arm around her shoulder that belonged to her high school sweetheart.

 _Natsu Dragneel._

With a surprising head of salmon hair, their first meeting was tumultuous at best and disastrous at worst. However, they soon became the best of friends before their relationship ultimately escalated into something much more.

While everyone else had trials and tribulations to go through before they started dating, it could be said that Natsu and Lucy had been dating the moment they became friends. They were the best of friends and no one was surprised when they started dating. What _did_ surprise everyone was that, on the eve of their graduation - they broke up. Despite how people state that it was an amicable dissolution to a great and beautiful love that would continue to exist as a charming friendship, there were rumors.

Some said that Lucy was cheating on him with the school mascot, Leo. Others said that Natsu's interest drifted closer and closer to Lisanna. However, the most believable rumor was that, with graduation imminent and their futures going down very divergent paths, Lucy decided it was best for both of them to stop dating and pursue their dreams.

After all, time and time again it could be proven that following your heart (while admirable) instead of your mind was a grave mistake that would only lead to bitter resentment. That if one followed the other to the ends of the earth, the other would only end up hating them. They would believe that their partner was fulfilling their dreams while the other lived a lackluster existence.

And as far as anyone was concerned, that was what Lucy told herself every time she longed to see those warm, caring eyes, that gentle smile, and hear the intoxicating timbre of his voice. She loved him with all her heart, but her mind held greater sway. She _knew_ it was a good idea. A great idea in fact that one could find infallible. Focus on your schooling and your career, and you'll be a shooting star in the night sky of the world.

However, reality can be much different than what one had previously expected. At first, Lucy felt great during graduation and the months to come. However, as she unpacked in her dormitory room at the college of her choosing, she couldn't help feel as if something was missing. As if an essential part of her heart had been ripped out and she had been left a withered husk in the aftermath.

But even with the growing pain that followed her day in and night out, she couldn't deny what her heart was telling her. She _missed_ Natsu. _Desperately._

If the blonde author could go back in time, she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she would stop them from breaking up and continue through life as Natsu _and_ Lucy instead of just Natsu and Lucy. Ignoring the repercussions that would resonate within the future should she follow through with such an action, Lucy knew that it was for the best that their relationship ended when it did.

Still…

Nothing could prevent Lucy from feeling the intermittent pangs of heartache she would feel in the wake of her breakup with Natsu. She often toyed with the idea of contacting him to see if they could rekindle what used to be a blazingly affectionate relationship before discarding the notion.

For all intents and purposes, Natsu had most likely gotten over their relationship and moved on. And given his charm, charisma, and good heart, it was only a matter of time before he found someone else to love and they found him. His attractiveness only furthering the possibility that he's already been taken.

But if there's the slightest possibility he isn't…

Lucy shook her head defiantly. While she _does_ miss the whirlwind of tempestuous love that she experienced with a certain salmon-haired male, her life is fine without him. With great friends, a great career, and a great home, what more could a girl need?

However…

The kernel of doubt nagged at her. If there was ever the tiniest chance she _could_ reignite their relationship, shouldn't she go for it? Shouldn't she try to fight for what (or in this case, who) she loved and believed in?

Knowing that she would only resent herself if she didn't tug on this particular thread of her life to see what she could unravel, Lucy Heartfilia did something she thought she would never do ever again.

Picking up the phone, she dialed a number she knew by heart and _hoped_ that he hadn't changed it.

After two rings, the person on the other line picked up.

"Natsu Dragneel." His rich, deep timbre reverberated from the other line and through her ears. "Who's calling?"

Lucy smiled softly to herself as she drank in the warmth of his voice. Even after all these years, his gruff voice still sends delightful shivers down her spine.

"Hello?" Natsu called, stretching out the word. "Anyone there?"

Sensing he was about to hang up, Lucy gripped the phone more forcefully than strictly necessary. "W-wait!" She exclaimed.

"L-Lucy?" Natsu asked with a stutter.

Clearly, he was just as surprised she called as the blonde was.

Lucy smiled fondly at the way her name sounded coming from his mouth.

"Natsu," She murmured. "It's good to hear your voice again."

"What do you want?" Natsu questioned bluntly.

Lucy shook her head. If there was one thing that was constant about Natsu, it was his propensity to cut right to the point. However, his tone made her feel guilty and _was that ice coloring the words?_

While she knew that time healed all wounds, she supposed some needed more time than others.

And some, well…

They simply never healed at all.

"I was wondering-" Lucy started with new nervousness before she broke off, cleared her throat, and continued with renewed confidence. "Natsu, can we meet up?"

There. The question was out there for each of them to hear.

The blonde author felt her heart speed up as the line went eerily silent. Worried that she messed up, that the male hung up on her, Lucy's fears were put to rest at Natsu's reply.

"Sure Lucy!" He exclaimed cheerfully and Lucy could just hear the smile. "I'd love to catch up!"

After agreeing when and where to meet, each of them hung up. As Lucy put the phone back, she placed a hand on her heart as she smiled to herself. While she didn't know where this might lead or if anything would come from it, she knew she won't hesitate to follow it.

After all, while it's always good to listen to your mind and think rationally, sometimes you just had to follow your heart.

No matter where it may lead.

 _But the past can also remind you of what you previously had; of the promises of tomorrow._

 **Author's Notes: And here it is: the final chapter of the prompts of NaLu Week 2015. Seven months late, but here it is nonetheless. Hope all you readers enjoyed it and see you on whatever I write next!**

 _ **Originally Added: January 2nd, 2016.**_


End file.
